


Hesperis matronalis (Dame’s Rocket)

by DaughterOfOphelia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, I haven't seen AOU or CACW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/pseuds/DaughterOfOphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy just wants some peace and quiet, but she keeps getting interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Something I started a while ago, but haven't finished writing.   
> Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random thing I came up with. I don't own Darcy Lewis, Natasha Romanoff, the Barton farm or Shakespeare.

Darcy stood in a ray of sunlight in a clearing in the trees outside the Barton farm, her eyes closed and her face pointed at the sky. The noise level in the house had gotten too high for her, and so she’d quietly gone out the back door, catching Natasha’s eye as she slipped through and pulled it closed. Natasha would make sure she wasn’t bothered for a while.

Opening her eyes, she turned around and walked over to a tree stump, slowly kneeling next to it so she wouldn’t scare the two butterflies that were resting on the milkweed. She pulled a pocket edition collection of four of Shakespeare’s plays out of the pocket on the front of her sweatshirt. Leaning back, she sank the rest of the way to the ground. Her time catching up with the bard was long overdue.


	2. Rain Is A Good Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining, it's pouring!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block sucks. Sadly, you only get 208 more words, but I hope you like them!  
>  I don't own Darcy, Hamlet, or Steve Rogers.

The light shifted, clouds creeping forward to cover the sun. The distinct smell of rain started blowing in on the breeze that had picked up only minutes before. Darcy looked up from the third act of Hamlet and noted that unless she ran back to the farmhouse she'd be out in what was likely to be a torrential downpour.

 

The rain was badly needed - the waterfalls and streams had stopped flowing several months earlier and the pond in Barton’s pasture was bone dry, which meant that everything had to watered from the well.

 

She placed her bookmark back in the book and stood, putting the book back in her sweatshirt pocket. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and pulled up her hood, mentally steeling herself to walk back to the chaos.

 

The first few fat raindrops fell as she began to walk at a leisurely pace back to the house, and so she broke into a run. Steve saw her as she dashed past the barn and waved.

By the time she made it to the back porch, her glasses were fogged up, the hood and shoulders of her sweatshirt were soaked through and she was laughing, glad to be out in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to talk about my fics or fandoms or whatever you can find me on tumblr as telleroftalesmistressofrevels!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, you can find me on tumblr as daughter-of-ophelia.


End file.
